


Drunken nights, Sober appetites

by Kyaputin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Jisung and Minho have been together for two years, M/M, Minho is a horny drunk, Smut, blue haired jisung, first time drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaputin/pseuds/Kyaputin
Summary: They never kissed like this in front of others, Jisung only getting away with cuddling and sneaky quick pecks if he was lucky. Minho would never be this openly PDA if he was sober. The thought was enough to get him to finally pull away, hand against the others chest as he separated their lips.Minho had made a small noise of complaint, tongue coming to sensually swipe over his own lips, now swollen from Jisung sucking at them. His hair was still messed up from the sweatshirt, hood having fallen, his blush was even worse now. Eyes dark and almost hungry as he looked at the other. ‘’Why’d you stop, I still wanna kiss..’’Jisung was fucked.





	Drunken nights, Sober appetites

**Author's Note:**

> hellO I’m back with more of the minsung in my docs, after the positive feedback I decided to post another one, I had to write a lot more to finish this one but it’s my first smut fic haha
> 
> Once again, any writing tips would be super helpful!
> 
> Prolly some typos hahaha bare with me y’all
> 
> EDIT: if this hits enough kudos I’ll do a part two where jisungs drunk

They had met in december of Jisung’s freshman year of college. 

Minho was his upperclassman, older than him by two years and completely unattainable in every way. They were introduced through Chan. Minho and Chan having become close during their music production class they shared every wednesday and friday. Chan had convinced the other to attend one of their friend groups hangouts, practically dragging the boy behind him to he and Woojin’s shared dorm. He had discussed this with the group too, of course. Rambling about how Minho was hilarious, how he would be a perfect addition to their growing cluster of crackheads, and would frankly ‘fit right in’. 

It was casual for a usual friday night, nothing too crazy in order to make it comfortable enough for Chan to introduce him to everyone. They had a few beers out, Hyunjin nursing a glass of wine since he was ‘too sophisticated for cheap beer’, Jisung called him a snob. The hang out was in full force, voices carrying as Changbin argued with Felix over who was stronger. Felix wholeheartedly defending Woojin’s hidden muscles as Changbin was convinced he could pin the older within seconds. Woojin didn’t take part in this of course, laughing at their antics from a safe spot on the couch. There were two couches in Woojin and Chan’s living room, both pressed to the walls in the corner in order to make room on the floor for a coffee table and leg room. It was spacious, plenty of area for their typical eight to fit there with a bit of rowdiness--making it the perfect place for them to crash at for get togethers. Seungmin and Jeongin occupied the first couch, Woojin on the other--Leaving Hyunjin, Changbin and Felix to take the floor. Jisung was on the floor in front of Woojin, laid back into his legs in a not-very-subtle way of asking Woojin to play with his hair (which he did, of course). His chest shook with amusement as Changbin took to putting his energy into Felix, hooking the aussie into a head lock while the freckled boy squealed for help from Jeongin. The latter just squinting at his hyungs with a disgusted expression ‘’If you guys don’t calm down Channie-hyung is gonna hit you when he gets back.’’

It couldn’t have been more perfect timing. The door to the woochan apartment swung open, Chan shuffling in with his coat snug around his frame. His face was pink from the chill outside, his smile broad and unbothered as he chatted to whoever he had brought with him. All eyes shot in their direction as Chan’s company entered, his brown hair flinging bits of snow from his head as he shook it. Closing the door behind him, Chan directed him to where he should put his coat and shoes, and they made their way over to the group.

‘’Kids, I’m home!’’ he called brightly, chuckling under his breath at Felix’s excited whoop and Seungmin’s dramatic gag. ‘’Guys, this is Minho, he’s in Woojin and I’s grade.’’ gesturing towards the other, the brunette waved shyly from behind him, face expression quirking in an odd, uncomfortable smile. A chorus’ of greetings left the group, Chan grinning proudly at their friendliness as he moved to take the empty spot next to Woojin on the couch. It was awkward for a moment, everyone falling into silence as they waited for the boy to make his next move, his eyes looking at anything except the other people in the room. Hyunjin beat him to the punch though, patting the spot next to him and offering a kind smile ‘’You can sit next to me Minho!’’

The boy looked grateful, sitting next to the other male and crossing his legs. Hyunjin was quick to pat him on the back, trying to ease some of the obvious tension in his hiked shoulders. ‘’So you attend JYP like Chan said right?’’ The other nodded, head kept down a bit as he suffered under the curious gazes of the boys around him. ‘’What do you major in?’’

‘’Dance.’’ he said simply, fingers tugging at the carpet.

‘’Woah dude no way!’’ Felix gawked from his spot next to Changbin, the dark haired male finally releasing the boy from the head lock as he hopped onto his knees. ‘’Hyunjin and I too! I knew your face was familiar, you dance really well!’’ Hyunjin nodded, eyes bright as he clapped excitedly. ‘’That’s awesome, that means we have a dance trio now.’’ he took a moment to swing his head from side to side, putting a hand to his mouth as he stage whispered dramatically ‘’Be careful around Felix though, he might force you into one of his tiktoks.’’

‘’Hey!’’ Felix gasped, lips forming a pout as laughter filled the room. Minho laughed too, a soft giggle sounding out as he finally seemed to relax a little. He had raised his head as well, and Jisung finally got a good look at him. He was hot, honestly. Wide, cat like eyes, pink lips that stood out against his pale skin. His hair was shiny, but not in the don’t-shower-for-three-days kind of way, more in the I-smell-like-lavender-and-sunshine kind of way. He was dressed nicely too, Jisung noted. A casual baby blue T tucked into tight black pants, he had a belt snug against his waist, a cream cardigan sliding a bit off his right shoulder. Jisung didn’t realize he was staring, not before Minho’s eyes met his. He had almost choked on his drink, offering a quick smile in hopes to cover up him checking him out. Minho mirrored it, eyes soft as he turned to talk more about whatever professor had been up their ass.

Conversation flowed normally after that, Minho’s newness being swallowed up by their groups usual escapades. The topic had hopped around a bit before it got onto Minho again, Woojin sitting up from his position to smile warmly ‘’Minho you must be pretty popular, you’re very charming.’’ Said boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed hiss ‘’Not especially, Chan’s my first one to stick, honestly.’’ Seungmin hummed behind him, rolling his eyes despite the grin on his face, ‘’I’m not surprised, Chan did the same thing he did to you with all of us, you basically got kidnapped.’’ Chan had squaked indignantly, Woojin patting his shoulder in comfort as the boys continued. ‘’No but seriously, you got a girlfriend?’’ Changbin had asked curiously, moving his eyebrows suggestively as Minho shook his head, shyness overtaking his frame once more.

Jisung couldn’t help but wonder if Minho would actually be a returning guest. He was too...timid. Having barely raised his head for the majority of the conversation. No one in their group was _ this _quiet, even Woojin and Seungmin got loud sometimes. Yeah, no. He decided. 

It wasn’t going to work. 

Jisung tossed his head back to finish the rest of his drink.

‘’Actually I’m gay as hell.’’

Jisung choked.

The boys erupted into laughter, Chan cackling from behind him--both at Minho’s response and Jisung currently coughing up a storm into his elbow. Hyunjin was practically in tears, wiping under his eye with a finger as he pulled Minho closer to him with an arm around his shoulder ‘’I like this guy!’’ Minho had laughed along, head high with confidence at the welcoming response he had received for his comment. After Jisung had recovered, they started avidly talking about boys, and relationships in general, Minho finally keeping up with the conversation fully and tossing in witty quips here and there. Maybe he had been wrong. 

Minho seemed to be fitting in okay.

It continued like that, Minho slowly coming to every other one of their get togethers before he was winging into their duos and trios. He had wound himself into the group so tight that Felix had even taken the liberty of adding him to their group chat. Jisung couldn’t say he was surprised, everyone liked Minho, including himself.

Originally he had still been put off, the energy difficult in between them when it was just the two. Jisung was sociable enough, filling the silence with jokes and rambly things about his week. Minho always followed along, nodding to show he was listening and adding comments attentively. Eventually, Jisung had cracked his shell and Minho was easily one of the funniest people the younger had ever met. His expressions and awkward habits comedic even when he wasn’t trying to be. They ended up getting close, real close. Jisung was practically with the other every weekend if not making time for him a few days out of his week after class. Minho lived in his own apartment, the luxury of being a college sophomore with a job that Jisung was incredibly jealous of. He wasn’t too envious though, since he got to experience it himself whenever he crashed at the males place after a long night of video games or movies.

It was obvious how the two were around each other, their playful flirting not being safe from the groups teasing and Seungmin’s disgusted comments of how ‘they should just get married already’. The group was gathered at IHOP for breakfast a random Sunday in february. Having just woken up from a crowded sleepover (with the absence of Woojin and Jeongin, sadly, since they had an early class this morning). Everyone was bundled up in sweatshirts and jackets, hair messy and faces still puffed from sleep. They had all crowded into Minho’s car, noisy despite the early hour much to the older’s disdain and threats of turning the car around.

They made it to the shop in one piece though, all ordering and receiving their food quickly. They chatted quietly, Minho, Chan, and Seungmin crowded to one side of the booth which left Hyunjin, Changbin, Felix and Jisung to take the other. They were all chowing down, Jisung especially filling his cheeks with the fluffiness of the strawberry pancakes he had ordered. He was content, keeping up with the conversation quietly as he focused on his food. 

‘’Hannie.’’

Jisung didn’t have to look to know it was Minho. He had picked up that dumb nickname somewhere along the way and Jisung didn’t have the heart to tell him to quit it when he said it so cutely. Jisung swallowed, turning to blink at the older across from him in the booth. Minho had mixed a sizable bite of eggs and hashbrowns onto his fork, small hand cradling under it so he could push it over the table, offering it to the boy. Jisung had stared for a moment, taking in Minho’s tousled hair and baggy sweatshirt that he had stolen from Jisung a few weeks back. After a pause, he leaned forward, taking the bite graciously with a happy ‘mmmm’ leaving his lips as he chewed. He considered the sound a bit dramatic, but Minho’s smile was worth the world. ‘’Good?’’ he had asked, giggling adorably as Jisungs head nodded enthusiastically. He went back to his food, cheeks pink in a way that made Jisung want to pinch them.

Yeah, he was happy.

Now, two years later; Minho was the light of Jisung’s life.

Their pre-dating stage had been a rough one. A bit of avoidance on Minho’s part when the older had realized, and Jisung’s oblivious nature left him lost as to why he suddenly was without the brunette in his dorm room, cuddled up in his bed. It took some time, and a lot of guidance from Woojin and Chan, being the parental figures they were. Still, they got there, Minho practically vibrating with happiness when Jisung invited him out on their first non-platonic date.

Their two year anniversary was coming up faster than Jisung could have ever expected. Minho was perfect. He had already met Jisung’s parents, took care of him constantly, and of course got along well with all of his friends. He couldn’t have asked for a better person to constantly hog up his time.

Today, Chan had invited them over for a party at his. The curly blonde being the social butterfly he was always threw large and wild parties, and Jisung was never one to miss out. Minho was always a bit reluctant, much more comfortable with people he knew well and a familiar place. Despite this, he was tagging along, informing everyone that tonight he’d drink for the first time. The group chat all but erupted. Hyunjin and Felix hyping up the brunette while Woojin complained about Minho abandoning him as apart of the sober club. Jisung had comforted Woojin, telling him that he’d replace Minho since he wanted to be completely coherent for his boyfriend’s first time.

Not to mention, he desperately wanted to know what kind of drunk Minho was.

Jisung had taken his car over, fully prepared to drive Minho home if anything went south and they weren’t able to stay the night like they usually did in woochan’s spare bedroom. Minho was antsy in the passenger seat, and Jisung could tell he was nervous. The younger had soothed him though, squeezing at the skin between his shoulder and neck ‘’Baby, it’s just a bit of alcohol, it’ll feel good and you’ll have fun and the next day you can know if it’s for you or not. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna have anything so if it turns out to not be your jam, we can head back to yours and watch a movie. Okay?’’ 

Minho had looked at him with such love in his eyes Jisung would be wrong not to kiss him. 

So he did.

Pulling up to the party, Minho had walked them in with an arm around his shoulder, they were met by a chorus of excited people--Jeongin in particular coming up to tell them about all that they had missed. They settled in fine, Jisung taking his usual spot on the floor next to the couch as he and Seungmin went back and forth about how crazy people were being tonight. Without Minho at his side, Jisung felt his absence, and every once in a while he would try to scan the mass of bodies to find his boyfriend’s face. Of course, he didn’t find it, and he should have known as well, completely aware that he had last been in the kitchen with Hyunjin as the taller talked him through his first shot. Jisung would have stayed to capture the disgusted look on his boyfriend’s face, but he was quickly dragged away by Woojin who made it known Jisung wouldn’t be getting out of the sober club any time soon.

Ironically so, since Woojin had ditched him for Chan when the other had invited him to dance. Jisung had whined, feigning bitterness when Woojin shot him a half assed apologetic look, disappearing into the crowd as the next song came to shake the speakers. He didn’t hold it long though, Seungmin coming to keep him company on the floor as he cradled a mixed drink. They had been talking for a while, Changbin and Felix joining them a short while later, both incredibly drunk and hilarious. He kind of enjoyed being sober for once, actually able to spectate how his friends were under the influence when usually he’d be acting crazy along with them. They fell into an enthusiastic conversation, Jisung cackling at Seungmin’s dramatic rant about his day when he caught a figure approaching them.

The figure plopped down next to him less than gracefully, making Jisung jump when they pressed their warm face into his neck. Seungmin had wheezed at his confused expression, Jisung only understanding when he craned his next to catch the corner of the strangers face. Dangling in his right ear was a silver heart, matching to the one Jisung had in his left. He chuckled fondly, body settling as he reached to pat his boyfriends head. ‘’You okay baby? Enjoying yourself?’’ 

Minho mumbled into his neck, causing the younger to shiver and giggle. He hooked a finger under Minho’s chin, pulling gently to get him to look up. ‘’I can’t hear you when you talk like that.’’ Begrudging, Minho lifted his face, expression extremely pouty as he slurred ‘’I said...I’m cold.’’

Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. The older’s face was red and lax from his usual serious countenance, the flush trailed down to his chest, Jisung able to get a peek at it from where the collar of his shirt exposed it. His lips were pursed, eyes droopy and hooded in a way that reminded Jisung of their nights back in Minho’s apartment. To say Jisung was surprised was an understatement.

He was starting to think drunk Minho was a cute one.

‘’How much did you have?’’ he asked instead of answering the older’s comment, mind still distracted by the unintentional sensual display. 

Minho didn’t reply immediately, eyebrows furrowing as he shifted away, kneeling with his hands pressed into the carpet in between his knees. He brought one of his hands up, rubbing at his eyes slowly before sticking his palm out in front of him. He held up one finger, then two, then four.

Jesus christ. 

Jisung shouldn’t have left him with Hyunjin.

Jisung’s first time consisted of one shot and a beer and he was gone, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would have been like off four. He wondered if Minho would be sick tonight. God, that would be terrible. It would completely throw Minho’s idea and experience of drinking down the drain, and after it took so long for him to get the courage to try it. Jisung had half a mind to go find Hyunjin and pinch the boy hard as hell for getting his boyfriend this fucking drunk. At a second glance though, Minho did seem fine, his expression was definitely unimpressed, but he was fine nonetheless. Just very fucking drunk.

It seemed Jisung had been thinking for too long though, Minho whining noisily and bouncing with frustration. Adorable. ‘’I’m cold, I said. Jisung I’m really cold.’’ jolting from where he had been staring at Minho’s lips, he made a noise of surprise, sitting up from the couch long enough to pull his sweatshirt over his head. He shook his head, blue hair flying in either direction as the garment rubbed over it. He handed it over without a second thought, waiting to see if this offering was enough to please the other, but was confused as Minho’s eyes seemed to only find interested in something below his face. He followed his gaze, eyebrows raising as they led right to his stomach, his waist slightly exposed from where his shirt had ridden up when he took off his sweatshirt. 

He smirked. He rarely caught Minho being shameless. He was starting to like his boyfriend’s drunk persona more and more. ‘’Eyes up here sweetheart.’’

Minho didn’t seem to give the reaction jisung was expecting though, eyes slowly dragging up to meet Jisung’s smug ones. ‘’You’re pretty up here too.’’ Jisungs heart fluttered, Minho leaning in for a kiss before Jisung moved his hands in between them, effectively stopping the older in his tracks. ‘’Weren’t you cold?’’ 

It took everything in him not to laugh as Minho jerkily tugged the garment over his head, head popping out with an irked expression. He stretched his arms in front of him, sleeves reaching the knuckles of his small hands easily. Minho definitely had height on him, Jisung having to look up at him if the other wore any shoes with even the slightest aid to his stature. Jisung was much lankier though, his long arms and legs long enough to make all of his clothing look a bit too big on his boyfriend. ‘’Hey, can I have a kiss now?’’

Jisung’s heart could have melted right then and there. He nodded, cheeky smile pulling at his lips. He closed the distance between them, cool hand meeting Minho’s hot cheek as he tugged him closer. Jisung was expecting something chaste, but the older had other ideas. He immediately tilted his head into the kiss, savoring the touch, not that Jisung was complaining. It lasted a moment, Jisung enjoying the soft plush of his lips. He had planned to pull away, but was stopped when Minho’s fingers slid into his dyed hair--tongue swiping against his bottom lip with an unasked question. Jisung could have considered their surroundings, could have stopped him and left him at that, but his muscle memory triggered before his brain. Lips opening easily under the boys insistence. Minho made a happy noise into his mouth, tongue slipping in to run along his. Jisung had to squeeze his own thigh to stop his moan, Minho’s experienced tongue and familiarity with what his boyfriend liked making his body relax instantly. 

The kiss got hotter, Minho only separating for a moment's breath before diving back in. He was in full control, fogging up the youngers brain completely, only worsening Jisung’s sense of principal when he tightened his hand in his hair--tugging enough to tilt his head back. Jisung was enjoying this, a whimper leaving his throat at the tinge of pain. He was enjoying it too much. He was suddenly very aware of Seungmin and Changlix’s presence again, having continued the conversation without them. They never kissed like this in front of others, Jisung only getting away with cuddling and sneaky quick pecks if he was lucky. Minho would never be this openly PDA if he was sober. The thought was enough to get him to finally pull away, hand against the others chest as he separated their lips.

Minho had made a small noise of complaint, tongue coming to sensually swipe over his own lips, now swollen from Jisung sucking at them. His hair was still messed up from the sweatshirt, hood having fallen, his blush was even worse now. Eyes dark and almost hungry as he looked at the other. ‘’Why’d you stop, I still wanna kiss..’’

Jisung was fucked. 

He glanced over to the trio, they were completely unbothered at this point, talking between themselves--Seungmin having picked up where he had left off with Jisung. He wondered if they were doing that out of courtesy or because they genuinely didn’t care. Felix would usually be teasing him right about now, Seungmin making comments about how disgusted he was. They did none of that, only laughing amongst themselves as Changbin cracked another joke. Jisung sighed in relief, at least they weren’t making it worse by poking fun at him. In his distracted state, Minho had become impatient, his lips moving to Jisungs jaw. He pressed kisses there, tongue coming to meet his skin with a gentle nibble. Jisung gawked, slapping gently as his boyfriend's arm. ‘’Hyung, you can’t!’’ he hissed, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as the male traveled down his neck.

‘’Why?’’ Minho had asked, taking his time sucking a mark into Jisung’s skin. Jisung let him, unable to find the will to push him away when it felt so good. When Minho was done, the gentle sting informed Jisung it was sure to leave a mark. ‘’We can, I wanna touch you.’’ the older stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jisung wanted to hit him.

Jisung gave into him a while longer, letting the other kiss right up to his ear. His eyes were screwed shut, hands coming to grip at the others arms. Minho nipped at his ear, tongue soothing at the place he had sharply bit. Jisung moaned quietly, one of his eyes opening to make sure the others hadn’t taken notice to them yet. With no eyes on him, his thudding heart still felt no relief, only rising in speed as Minho’s hand slid up his thigh to the front of his pants.

It was good to stop here.

Jisung’s hand shot out to reprimand his wrist, pulling it up until it was a good distance away from any dangerous areas. Minho had the gall to look surprised, eyebrows shooting up in a way Jisung would have found comical in any other situation. ‘’Minho, we’re in public baby.’’ he reminded gently, sliding his hand up from the older’s wrist to thread their fingers. He almost felt bad at the look on his face, Minho’s eyes having dropped sadly as his lip quivered.

‘’I just want to touch you, why’s that so bad? You don’t want me to?’’

Jisung gawked, stuttering as he struggled for words in order to soothe his very drunk boyfriend. Minho didn’t let him try, raising his head with watery eyes. ‘’You don’t like me, Hannie?’’

Jisung wasn’t sure where the line was at this point, but they had definitely crossed it. ‘’Ohmygod, b-baby, don’t cry, I’m sorry, I like you--y-you know that. We just can’t.’’ he scrambled, hands waving frantically as he willed the older to calm himself, it didn’t seem to work though--maybe even fueling the fire, if Jisung thinks back on it. 

Minho’s expression hardened, his watery eyes being blinked away as his eyebrows shot down into an angry countenance. Jisung was scandalized, jaw dropping as his boyfriend snatched both of his wrists, dragging him onto his feet and away from the room. Jisung didn’t even have time to look back and check on the reaction of his friends, Minho weaving through the crowd of people and upstairs into the bathroom. Luckily enough, it was vacant. He all but tossed Jisung inside, stepping in himself and taking a moment to shakily lock the door. He tried the handle after, once satisfied that it was locked, Minho whipped around to stare at his boyfriend, Jisung staring back with a bewildered look.

‘’There, no people.’’

Jisung begged his brain to catch up with what was happening.

Minho stepped into his space, crowding him into the sink, he pressed his hands to either side of Jisung on the counter. Effectively trapping him in the spot. His eyes locked with Jisung’s, holding an intenseness that stole the younger’s breath away. ‘’Do you still not want to touch me?’’

Of course he did. He always wanted to. There wasn’t a time where he didn’t want to reach out and press their bodies together, hold his hand, press a kiss to the plush of his cheek. He didn’t answer though, choosing to surge forward and capture the boys lips instead, hands sliding up into his hair with familiarity. Unable to keep the smile off his lips as Minho whined against his mouth, said man returning the kiss with hungriness that had Jisung reeling. Minho hadn’t even touched him yet.

Minho didn’t leave it at kissing this time though, hand tentatively going to the front of Jisungs pants to grind his heel there. Jisung didn’t stop him this time, pulling away from the kiss to let an airy moan escape. Minho practically attacked his neck. Going straight for the same side where a mark was already starting to form, kissing sloppily down as Jisung encouraged him with a role of his hips. He slid his fingers up his sweatshirt, fingers soothing up Minho’s defined stomach, sliding his fingers between each divot of his abs. Minho took that moment to bite down against his neck. Jisung’s hips jerked, head tilting to give the boy more room to work. ‘’H-Hyung.’’ he gasped, fingers finding purchase against the older’s hips when his knees felt like they’d turn to jelly underneath him.

Minho was seriously too good with his mouth. He seemed to agree, lips sliding off his neck and trailing downwards, hands hooking at Jisungs belt. He slid down to his knees, impatient hands undoing it quickly. Jisung was helpless as he watched, Minho’s eyes completely focused on the task at hand. A seriousness on his face that Jisung rarely saw in this situation. He got stuck on the zipper, fingers uncoordinated with the haze of his mind. He let out a frustrated huff, and jisung chuckled softly above him, a smug smile crossing his features. He wasn’t smug for long. Unable to get the zipper, Minho pressed his mouth to the front of his jeans, mapping the outline of his dick with his lips. His fingers wormed their way up, thumb following his trail with firm strokes up his length. Jisung groaned, hands gripping the counter behind him tightly. It was Minho’s turn to be smug. He smirked up a him, tongue licking a flat stripe upwards as he held eye contact. “Hannie, help hyungie.” 

Jisung was never so quick to listen. He unzipped his jeans, hands fumbling as he jerked down his pants and boxers enough for his dick bob out, if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Minho’s attention left him in favor of his prize, hand moving to grip the base as he brought it against his mouth. He blew a hot breath over the head, amusement shining in his eyes as Jisung shivered, the youngers expression pinched impatiently. When Minho still hesitated to touch him, jisung huffed irritably, moving a hand to press Minho’s bottom lip down as he moved his hips. His cock head nudged against his mouth, and Minho finally gave him mercy with a tentative kitten lick to the tip. When he pushed his hips again, Minho tilted his head, lips and tongue sliding down his length.

Jisung whimpered.

Minho repeated the same to the other side before he used his grip to lift his dick, tongue flattening just above where his hand gripped the base and dragging to the tip before taking Jisung into his mouth. 

Minho and Jisung have had sex before, obviously. Countless of times. Minho had even taken his virginity after 5 months of dating, their makeouts and heavy petting finally not being enough. Once they were comfortable with it, jisung was practically insatiable. Constantly letting his touches linger, kisses being far from innocent, and turning cuddling into something more. Minho was all too happy to entertain it, and now it was a regular part of their relationship, both sides ready to sate the other whenever they asked. This being considered, Minho had given Jisung head more times than he could count. Figuring out every little thing that made Jisung squirm and jerk uncontrollably. Even present day, a year and some odd months into their relationship.

It was exactly what he was doing right now. Sucking wetly on his tip as his thumb pressed circles directly under it, Jisung gasping as one of his hands left the sink to dig into the brunettes hair. It was sloppier than usual, the elders drunken mind making his movements less precise as he moved his mouth. Minho dropped his hand to Jisungs thigh, head bobbing rhythmically, going farther down with each dip. Jisungs mouth was parted in a silent ‘o’, his eyes fighting to stay open to watch as his boyfriend went deeper on his cock. “God your fucking mouth.” He had hissed, earning himself a sweet hum that made Jisung toss his head back, head making a dull thud against the mirror there. 

Minho pulled off with a loud pop, giving himself time to breathe and Jisung to recover from the edge Minho was gonna shove him off of. He removed all but two fingers from the base of his cock, pointer and thumb encircling it but not reaching from the girth of it. When Jisungs eyes returned to him, he winked, parting his lips once more and sunk down until his lips met his fingers. He pulled back, and then repeated the action twice more. Jisung cried out, hand tightening in the older’s hair to keep him there this time. Minho relented, dropping his hand completely, hooded gaze sliding up to meet his boyfriends eyes to give him a quiet signal for Jisung to take control. 

Jisung didn’t waste a second.

He slowly pulled Minho back, his other hand going to cup his jaw as he put his full weight against the sink. He eased him down again, a happy sigh leaving his lips at hot, tight wetness around him. He gave an experimental little thrust, watching his length disappear into Minho’s plush lips before pulling out again. When there was no reaction, he thrusted deeper, a little rough as he tugged on the brunettes locks. Minho didn’t bat an eye, a soft moan coaxed out of his mouth at the slide of his cock down his throat. After that, Jisung didn’t hold back.

He fucked Minho’s throat, hands tightening in his hair as he dragged him back and forth. His pace was fast and deep, cock dragging in and out of the older’s spit slick lips in an unsteady paste. Minho was cranking out noise after broken noise as his throat was abused, his eyes watering with tears that threatened to spill at the pressure. Jisung’s hips were stuttering, eyes rolling back into his head as he chased his release with abandon. He had half a mind to check and make sure Minho was fine with the treatment, but found himself whimpering at the blissed out look on his face. Minho’s fingers rose to his hips, gripping them tightly before pulling them harder into his mouth. Jisung choked on a groan, both hands moving to support the back of his boyfriend’s neck as he picked up the pace. It was noisy now, Minho’s throat making slick noises every time Jisungs dick plunged down into it, breathing hard through his nose. He had closed his eyes, face pink as tears spilled down his cheeks, his constant whines the only thing keeping Jisung from thinking he was in pain. The vibrating made the younger cry out, sweat sticking his blue locks to his forehead as his hips stuttered. “Min-Minho hyung, I’m gonna come, where d-do you want me to?” He managed to gasp out, eyes trained on the others face. Minho didn’t pull off, using his grip on his hips to pull Jisung flush to him, throat swallowing around his length in a way that made Jisung see stars. 

He didn’t last much longer.

He came down his throat with a drawn out whine, hands pawing at Minho’s neck and jaw as he continued to suckle around him, the oversensitivity spiking him in a way that felt too good. When the elder finally pulled off, a line of spit connected from his dick to Minho’s swollen lips. His eyes lustful as Jisung wrangled in ragged breaths. 

“That was so hot.” Jisung sighed, slouching against the counter now that his legs had officially turned to jelly. Minho giggled below him, tucking jisung back before rising up from his knees to press against his boyfriends lax body. Their lips met and Jisungs eyes slid shut as he tasted his own release on his hyungs tongue, tilting his head to deepen the kiss at Minho’s pleased whimper. They continued to kiss, jisung keeping up his half lazily as his high had not left his head. Minho began to grow impatient, grinding his hard length up against jisungs thigh in a way to draw his attention.

And draw his attention it did.

Jisung moved his hand to the front of Minho’s pants, rubbing him in circles that had Minho’s mouth stuttering in their kiss, his hips moving against his palm enthusiastically. “Hannie…” Minho called quietly, his tone laced with a pain that made Jisung feel guilty for not getting to him quirker. “I wanna fuck.” Jisung considered this for a moment, hand undoing his boyfriends pants with practiced ease.

He was drunk, and even though Minho had practically taken all of his firsts and he was comfortable with him. He was still drunk. They had done stuff before when Jisung was drunk, but nothing beyond how far they had already gone. They hadn’t talked about consent while intoxicated before, and Jisung wasn’t going to push it until he knew sober Minho was okay with drunk Minho doing it. He shook his head no, an amused chuckle leaving his lips at Minho’s broken expression. “Baby we can’t, I can get you off but I can’t put it in.” 

Minho practically threw a fit. “But I was so good, and I sucked you off, Hannie please.” He pouted, moving Jisungs hand to his ass as he pressed harder against him. It was tempting, jisung never passed up the opportunity to wreck his boyfriend, especially not when he was as needy and hungry as he was now. But jisung rarely saw him this riled up, and that was because he was intoxicated. He shook his head once more, hooking his finger in Minho’s back belt loop to flip him around. “Nope. I’ll fuck you tomorrow if you still really want to.” He let his hand slide back down and into Minho’s unbuttoned jeans, hands finding purchase under his underwear to give his dick a quick stroke. Minho grinded back against him, leaning fully into him as Jisung slid his hand up his sweatshirt. “But I want it now.”

Gentle fingers pinched at the elders nipple, and Jisung nipped at his ear when it was in reach.

“I can’t hyung.”

Jisung pressed against his back, hand drawing out for a moment so he could lick a hot stripe against his palm, immediately letting it fall down to tug at his cock again.

“Sungie it’s hot.” Minho whimpered, head falling back against the youngers shoulder as Jisung’s lips found purchase against his neck. Minho was practically leaking. A heavy mix of precum and Jisungs own spit making his hand glide wetly as he stroked up, taking a moment to circle around his tip before moving back down. Minho was a mess. Panting hotly against jisung, eyes sliding shut as he gently rolled his hips in time with Jisungs hand. “It’s supposed to be.” He giggled, hand falling from under his shirt to drag it up his chest, exposing the males muscled torso to the cool air. Jisung hooked his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, getting a good look at the way his hand picked up speed against his length. He was soaking wet. Minho had always had a lot of precum, but this was unexpected. His palm was slathered in it, droplets rolling down his knuckles every time he reached the tip. The noise was loud as Jisung tightened his hand, wrist twisting with every upstroke just to hear the older moan. 

When Minho began to get closer, his hips started to move even more, practically fucking Jisung’s fist as his hand reached to grab at the boys wrist. Holding tightly but never pulling. Jisung was content to watch, eyes moving from the hot scene in front of him to his boyfriend's face. He looked completely fucked out, eyes tightly shut as his jaw gaped, pretty little moans stringing from his swollen mouth with every press of jisungs fingers. Finally out of the haze of his own orgasm, he could appreciate the expression, his cock stirring a bit from where it was soft in his pants. With his mind more clear, Jisung was also suddenly aware of the voices outside the door.

He listened closely, only catching snippets of a conversation but ultimately knowing they were close by. His hand jerked faster and Minho let out a high pitched whine, his free hand immediately shooting up to cup over his mouth. Minho’s eyes popped open in surprise, meeting Jisungs as he gave him a questioning look. His hand only sped up, no longer bothering with the twists and teasing as he instead aimed to push his boyfriend to orgasm. After a moment, Jisungs lips pressed against his ear, voice just above a whisper, “There are people outside the door Hyungie, I don’t want anyone else to hear you like this except me.” 

Minho couldn’t hold their eye contact any longer, eyes rolling back into his head as his back arched, coming messily all over Jisungs fist. Said boy jerked him through it, smiling fondly at the muffled moans Minho pressed into his hand. He removed it once the older had stopped twitching, Minho breathing heavily through his mouth as his form slumped, Jisung wrapping his hand around his waist to keep him standing.

Removing his hand from his dick, Jisung whistled, drawing Minho’s eyes down. “Jeez hyung, did it feel good?” Minho huffed, watching the cum stick to Jisungs fingers in thick globs, a bit of it trailing down his wrist as he lifted it to show his boyfriend. Minho didn’t respond, head too light and still alcohol enabled for him to think coherently. Jisung just laughed, reaching for the box of tissues behind them to first wipe Minho clean, and then clear his hand of the substance. He pulled the boys underwear up, zipping up his jeans gently with a coo when the boy shivered from the sensitivity. Moving to sit him down on the toilet, he moved around the small space. Removing any evidence of what they had done and flushing it down the toilet. 

They had exited the bathroom with Jisung leading Minho out, the boy stumbling behind him messily as they headed for the spare bedroom. Jisung prayed no random couple had taken post in it since they had been hogging the bathroom, and was happy to find it empty with a water bottle on top of the dresser. He really did love woojin. They entered and jisung locked the door behind them, removing his boyfriend of his jeans once more and having him drink at least half the water (albeit begrudgingly) before laying down. Jisung got comfortable himself, turning off the light and sliding in the bed once Minho had made room for him. 

Minho was spacey as hell, and jisung smiled as the older brushed some of his blue hair from his eyes. “I love you.” He said softly, voice a little rough from his throat’s earlier treatment. Jisung winced, but laughed openly, leaning over to kiss him on his forehead noisily. “I love you too, hyung.”

It didn’t take long for Minho to fall asleep, pressed up against the younger as his hands rested in between them, curled into loose fists. Jisung followed suit, hand winding around his waist as he sighed contently. 

So Minho was a horny drunk.


End file.
